User talk:Lord Zmeya
Hi, welcome to Think-up Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lord Zmeya page. :See the About page to see what the wiki is... well... about! :Have fun thinking up new ideas for video games! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pikapi (Talk) 18:49, March 23, 2010 Greetings Welcome to Think-up Games! I see that you have already created a game so there is no need for me to explain anything, but if you need help I would be glad to!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Could it be a featured article when it's finished? --Lord Zmeya 12:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) did you make your game for the gamecube and PS2, because thats the only system you have? if so, i feel your pain. i only has a wii and a DSI, and every1 tells me that i'm way behind in video gaming The King of Awesome 13:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, if you want, i could make a cover for your game. The King of Awesome 13:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I have a PS2, Wii and Nintendo DS Lite, but with the wii I have a gamecube controller and a game for gamecube. I don't feel any pain about not having anything else. My brother has a Xbox and Xbox 360. But you have my full support. And I'd like to make my own coverart myself. --Lord Zmeya 13:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) WIP Hey, you changed the "work in progress template" to say that anybody can edit and expand. Actually, that is not how this wiki works. Then when I attempted to edit it, it said that editing has been blocked. Did you somehow make yourself an admin and do something? This is an important matter, please respond.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Opps, sorry, I think it is a wikia-wide problem. It just said an admin did it and you are one of the only other active users on this wiki. Sorry... unless it really WAS you... Just cautious from an old vandalism problem.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:52, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Old vandalism problem? Please explain, what vandalism problem? And i just did a test. If it doesn't work as normal, revert my edits on it. --Lord Zmeya 11:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sorry, the warning said someone, an admin here had edited and also blocked the article from being edited so I just assumed you had done something. Also, you are pretty much the only active user here. But now I see that was just all part of the wikia error. I am really sorry about that. You did nothing wrong I see. And reverting didn't work either, nothing did.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :It's no big deal. But the vandalism problem... tell me about it, so i can be aware of them. Those vandals, I mean. --Lord Zmeya 05:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) a Little vandal history Go to Ominiq in Communitiy. Then go to user page. Therider 19:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) And to extend on that, check this out!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:38, May 17, 2010 (UTC)